Two Disturbed Nights
by NewJesus
Summary: Ruby accidently stumbles into a scene in JNPR's dorm room, and unable to comprehend it she goes to her team mates. Who all have very different reactions to her story
1. The Accidental Story

Ruby found it difficult to concentrate during Professor Port's daily ramble. It was the last class of the day, and normally it would be quite ordinary for her to space out during his long reminiscences, but this time it was different. She had hardly paid any attention to the lectures that day. Thoughts circled around in her head, and even worse. It was thoughts that made it impossible to look at her best friend Jaune

She made her way to her dorm room with heavy steps. Letting out a sigh before opening the door, where after entering, she were greeted with a surprise special big sister noogie

"There's my little sister. Going around with her head in the clouds"

Yang's smile faded away, as Ruby responded by shrugging her off while avoiding her gaze

"What's the matter with you? Did someone else eat all the cookies?"

Ruby took a quick look around the room to see Weiss working on some homework by her desk, and Blake was reading in one of her cheesy late romantic verse novels heavily influenced by the doppelganger motif, which was so typical for that period. Its portrayal of the irrational side of the human nature served as an expression of dualism, one of the most popular philosophical theories at the time. She wanted to talk to her team about it, but it had to be in absolute confidence. She turned around and closed the door before facing her sister

"It's just- It's just Jaune…"

"What's the matter with Jaune? Because if it's some just big dumb crush, I can tell you- you could do a lot better"

"No, no, I'm not Jealous or envious, or anything"

A trademark red color had appeared on Ruby's cheek. One that earned her a raised eyebrow from Yang

"He's my bro, like you're my sis. I had never been happier for him when I saw him with Pyrrha, and I have never been happier for her, but that is the problem. I don't think they are happy anymore. Together"

"Why would you think that?"

It seemed like their conservation had gotten more interesting than her book, since Blake's yellow eyes now appeared over the top of the cover

"They have gone through the whole day without even take their eyes of each other. That's why he fell down the stairs, remember?"

Weiss let out a scuffle by the remark, but continued working on her mathematical problems

"That's why I find it so weird, because, last night I went to return Jaune's key card. He had forgotten it in the library and since it's normally Ren that collects his stuff, but he has gone home with Nora, I thought that, I, as his Bro, should help him, but when I opened the door to his room I-

"You found the two lovebirds sharing their first kisses"

Yang grabbed her little sister in a tight embrace, swinging her around. Happy they solved the little mystery, and happy that life could go on. As soon as she had explained the ritual of human spit swapping

"No it wasn't because they were kissing, come on Yang! We have all seen them do that a million of times already! What I saw was… I'm not sure was- I'm not sure what it really was-

"Where they getting… handsy?"

Blake had now fully discarded her book to engage herself in the conversation

"No, it wasn't that. Jaune could not even touch her the way he-"

"Where t-they naked?"

They all turned towards Weiss. She had tried to conceal the question as a casual comment, but even the ice queen could not hide the embarrassment in her tone

Ruby Looked towards her floor. She could almost feel their eyes pierce through her

"Jaune was… but Pyrrha was wearing something similar to… what I normally wear"

She looked up to see that both Weiss' and Blake's Jaws had hit the floor. Staring at her like she just had told them how to bring down the white fang, annihilate all grimms in Remnant, and bring peace and balance to the humans and Faunus

Blake was the first to break off the shock with a shake of her head

"Wait a minute. I'm going to need my notebook for this"

Then Weiss disgust for Blake's response prompted her back to reality

"Taking notes! Are you serious? This is horrible, and all you can think of are your perverted fantasies. Ruby should never have opened her mouth! The less we know about these deviants, the better we are!"

"I think it will be best for Ruby if we all talked her through her traumatizing experience, so, Ruby? If you could just tell us what happened? The things they did, and what they used, with as many details as possible… I think that would be the best way to get through it"

Ruby had retreated into herself again. Speculating about what to say next. How to deal with all of this. She was happy that Yang still had her bound in a consoling hug. She began to fumble with her hands as she noticed Blake expected her to continue her tale

"W-well I saw very little, so little they didn't even had time to see me, and that's why they didn't say anything, b-but I did see Pyrrha wear something red and black, like my clothes, only there was much less cloth… a-and it sat really tight on her"

She could hear both Weiss' and Blake's hurried scribbled. Weiss had returned to her calculus problems, hoping it would take her mind somewhere else. While Blake was filling up pages with erotic drabbles. The pencils loudly scratched the paper beneath them, as if they were trying to drone out each other

"A-and the whole reason I was upset was because Pyrrha was mad at Jaune. She was yelling at him for some reason- I don't know what he had done wrong, I mean, lately he had improved so much, but Pyrrha kept telling him he should be punished, and I was so scarred so I just hurried to close the door and get out"

Ruby was glad she had a big sister that understood these situations. It was best just to hug close. She understood that Weiss and Blake was also getting upset about the whole thing, by the way their faces was getting all red and bothered. Though she doubted they could write down anything readable with the speed their pencils had. Suddenly Blake looked up, her eyes fixed on Ruby

"You said Jaune couldn't touch her in his position… What did you mean by that?"

"Well you see. I think Pyrrha was afraid that Jaune would run away or something, so he couldn't be punished, because there was a pair of steel handcuffs, a-and she had him chained to the bedpost-"

Two loud snaps ended her story. By the last sentence the pressure had become too much for both pencils, and both Blake and Weiss had to put up with big a grey spot pressed through their books

"That's enough! We will not hear a single word more about something so disgusting!"

"Why are you always like this? If two people love each other in a special way- why should they not be allowed to enjoy it?"

"Because this is a school where there are other people! Decent People! People that don't won't to be tainted by grotesque tales"

"All rooms are soundproof, all rooms have looks. What's the problem if it makes them happy?"

"No one should be allowed to carry out fetishes as disturbed as theirs!"

"Just because YOUR boyfriend can't satisfy YOUR desires. It doesn't mean others need to hold back!"

"S-shut up! Cool people just isn't rough, or dominating, and they absolutely despise anything with l-leather, unless it's a cool jacket, and instead they like to cuddle and hold hands, and talk about how cool they are"

"Come on! Yang tell her how full of bullshit she is!"

"No! Yang, listen to me! There are MANY young people in this school, young people that everyday could open a door up to something they will never forget. Do you want them to become just as frightened as Ruby? Do you really want them to experience the same things as she did?"

For the first time during their entire conversation they take a second to look at Yang

Yang was not so much hugging Ruby as she was clinging to her. Every muscle in her body stiff. With empty eyes she looked at the wall with an expression as though she was gazing into oblivion, seeing some otherworldly horror. Offended by a damned curse, torturing her very soul

* * *

Yang was lying in her bed. She could not sleep, and had for the last many hours just stared straight into the top bunker. Only occasionally shifting her eyes towards Ruby who bubbled in her own sweet innocent world of dreams.

After Blake had gotten Yang of her, she had taken her up on her bed, and explained that Pyrrha was not mad at Jaune, and Jaune was not mad at Pyrrha. What she saw just proved that they loved each other very, very much. They just had a special way of showing it to each other, and that she should not worry about it

They were all relieved to find that Ruby had accepted her explanation without a single question to add, and soon after, life had returned to the ordinary. For them at least. Yang still showed signs of being somewhat upset about the whole affair

She could see Blake had a point. They were adults, and they were allowed to have some fun, but exposing themselves to such an instant in front of her baby sister! It might had been an accident, but when you are engaging in such an act, you ought to damn well know where your keycard is!

No! even though it would probably be the first and only time, she had to take Weiss' side. He had shocked Ruby with his perverse nature, and he was not going to get away with it!

Yang got up. She did not even bother to put something over her night clothe. Ember Cecilia was all she needed for teaching that kid a lesson. She marched to the opposite dorm room, and hammered her gauntlet on the door

She did not care if she was making a scene. If there was going to be a scene, there was going to be a scene NOW

With every second that went by, she was getting angrier and angrier. She was not going to hold back when telling him about how their actions had kept her sister up night after night. After having knocked a second time, and almost punched the door of its hinges. It was suddenly opened, and Pyrrha appeared in the frame

She stood before her, observing her with a look of irritation, but it quickly washed away. Replaced by her usual cherry smile. Her hair lay disheveled, draping around her shoulders. Drifting down on a makeshift toga made from the bed sheets

Yang tried to gather the anger that seconds ago almost had her punch a hole through the door, but found it replaced with anxiety. The sheet covered her entire body, in a way that seemed to cling to her. She tried not to look at the way it framed her full breast, the curves of her body. Was she completely naked under it? She looked like an angel, a deity, a deity crowned with a red mane- and wielding a leather scepter

"Yang! "what a surprise. I thought curfew had begun many hours ago"

"Well, yeah… I just wanted y-you to know… that-"

Her eyes had begun to wander down her exposed arms. She did her best to ignore the riding crop in her right hand, but soon after a dark stain on the opposite arm caught her attention

"Pyrrha is t-that chocolate-"

"Sauce?"

She took her wrist to her mouth. Gently licking the white skin, letting her tongue glide across the smooth pale flesh

"He must have missed spot"

You could not tell by the emotionless expression Yang had, but inside she was boiling. Somewhere a line had been crossed, and she was only a few steps away from exploding

"I-I came here because-"

"Hmm…"

"I-I mean, I k-know its past curfew-"

"Hmm-hmm…"

"But I came here b-because-"

"Yang would you mind getting to the point? I was actually in the middle of something, and unless you want to help out- could you please hurry up"

"What do you mean? Help out?"

Pyrrha had regarded Yang with the same smug glans through their entire conversation, while Yang had gone from anger, to shock, to terrified beyond belief. Had it been any other day, at any other time the roles would have been reversed. Yang would be the one to make some innocent creature flushed, but tonight she was mortified

"You see lately Jaune has been a bit more… aggressive, so I've been thinking that I might need someone to help me… hold him for me"

The whip lightly traced along Yang's inner thigh. Teasing her soft skin. She made sure to caress her on all those delightful little spots Jaune had helped her discover

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't miss one spot of you"

Surprisingly enough, Yang's mind was not the first thing to snap after that remark. A loud metallic crack was heard from within the room, followed by Jaune's voice growling in an octave lower than she thought possible

"You didn't think these toys could hold down a champion! I think I will have to discipline you my sweet servant! Discipline you until I'm satisfied"

Pyrrha eyes widened, as her head turned to see whatever monstrous things were happening behind the door

"Shit… That's the fifth time this month, and I even had those made especially for him. Sorry Yang, it looks that anything else will have to-"

An arm came in from the side and pulled her away before she even had time to finish her sentence. The door slammed back into Yang's face, strangling a squall and a giggle

There was a movement where Yang just stared into the door, as if she yet again had come face to face with oblivion. Slowly she took a step away from the door, and then another until she was lying in her bed. It was going to be a long night. A night where the only thing she would ever want, would be the ability to forget EVERYTHING


	2. An Explanatory Prologue

He caressed the foot he held tightly in his hands. The beautiful ivory foundation of his idol, worshipped as she craved. Light kisses were peppered on her toes, gently as he laid on his knees before his beloved. Cradling the ankle as his lips engage themselves in the appreciation of her very base

"You really are the lowest of them all"

The whip stroke his bare upper body with a delicate motion. There was such an intensity to it that he could not help but to obey it, and crawl even further down

"None, but you, would be so depraved as to engage in this. Even when getting the opportunity to kiss the boots of the great Pyrrha Nikos; most men would find it to be insane and absurd. A position so low and miserable so only you could do it"

A step above him she perched on his bed. Watching all of his adorable little acts of devotion. Observing every move to make sure he achieved what she wanted, punishing every move he selfishly did wrong and keeping him away from joining her in the cotton sheets

He started to make his way up her leg. After showering, it still had a sweet smell of shampoo clinging to it, tasting clean and fresh. He straightened his neck to follow the red ribbons, the satin garter belt, the dark corset, until his eyes met hers peering down at him. Her face wore a sly smile, obscured behind a cold demeanour of regal authority

She pushed him away, and for a few moments paradise appeared to him behind a red silken gate, but she quickly crossed her legs. Denying him anything more intimate. What a wonder she thought. He had grown so much from her training, but every inch of him was still under her discipline

"Do you worship me peasant?"

"Yes! my goddess"

He straightened his back, and let his bow fall to the floor under her demanding look. Her green eyes saw with approval at the willingness of her dearest. They had both learnt so much, on so short time

"Do you worship my body?"

"Yes, my goddess"

"But do not for a minute believe you're worthy for something so splendid. You're just an idiot I decided to show pity on"

The leather sceptre pressed against his nape. He could feel the cool texture of the stones clearly, as his head was pushed down

"Of course, my goddess, I'm at our mercy"

"Do you worship my person?"

"Yes, my goddess"

"But don't ever think you deserved my help. Only a miserable coward, such as you, would step ahead by faking documents"

"Of course, my goddess, I'm thankful for everything you ever did for me"

"Really?"

The whip was swiftly moved, and brought under his chin. She used the riding crop to lift his head so she admire his clear blue eyes, and he likewise starre back into her emerald orbs. He could see a fire burning in her. By prolonging these games she was torturing their lust

"Do you worship me in words?"

He was perplexed for a minute. The question was new, and a new approach would always mean a new set of rules to master. He investigated her wicked mirth for any clues, before he fell down again. Pressing himself against the floor

"I would, if I knew how"

A sharp pain rose across his lower back. With a subtle flick of her hand the whip swung over his well-sculpted body, and a red mark was all there was left of the sensation

"Really? Such an incompetent slave I have. Well- it is really quite simple. You just have to repeat the words I tell you, precisely as I say them… You think you can do that?"

She bent over. Her head fell down next to his, her own face only inches away from him. She wanted to make sure he understood everything she was about to tell him. She briefly considered why these times always gave a special significance to words. When talking during the day it would all be idle chit chat, but at times like these, they would only serve to express her desires. She began to whisper in a sultry voice:

"I'm Jaune Arc

I am the sub to Pyrrha Nikos

I live to worship my goddess

Only that single goddess to which I devote all my love

My only pleasure is her pleasures and

All my happiness stems from the fulfilments of her needs"

She sat immobile in front of him on the edge of the bed's soft white madras. The most devilish succubus of both pain and pleasure guarding the stair to heaven. She was testing his self-discipline verbally. With a shaky voice, he began to repeat, though he wanted to tell her there was something she had forgotten to mention about their relationship, and even if he would have to break the rules and face even more of the delicious punishment, he could not stop himself from reminding her

"I'm Jaune Arc

I am the sub to Pyrrha Nikos

I live to worship my goddess

Only that single goddess to which I devote all my love

My only pleasure is her pleasures

All my happiness stems from the fulfilments of her wishes and needs

Pyrrha Nikos is my goddess that only I can touch

She only has one man worthy enough for her appraisal

She did only choose one man to praise her, and that one man is me"

As his voice grew steadier, his breath became even, and his person bolder. He stepped up from his position, even though every movement that strode upwards would mean a defiance, but he dared her with the confidence in his posture. She tipped over and he came to lay above her

The position was a challenge for her. His soft blond locks so close to her face, his toned body suspended just above her, something very hard prodding against her thighs

How dare he tempt me? If control were lost for just a moment, he would fuck like an animal for the rest of the night. However, at what cost? The peasant is meant to kneel!

She flung her wrist and the leather knot bore itself into his end. To begin with it did not help the situation. His lips where set against her neck, sucking at her sweet perfect skin, but after a few more spanks she had him back down on the floor

"What a rebellious pup you can be when you really want"

She got up, and opened the drawer in the nightstand. Jaune watched with big excepting eyes as she retrieved something in her clenched fist. She sat down again, and gently let her fingers stroke his neck before putting the collar on him. Carefully adjusting the red leather so it would not come to bother him later

"But perhaps this new present I got you might help with that?"

Her hands began to coop his face, and her lips came to his with urgency. They interlocked hungrily as her tongue intruded into his mouth and sought to dominate his tongue. As she left their carnal embrace, she raised him up by the collar and threw him on the bed. She found the new set of handcuffs and brought them around his wrist, and he began to test the strength of the cool steel with his own force. He was supposed to struggle as she locked them around the headboard; it made it more fun for her. She walked to the end of the bed to take a moment to overlook her work

"I think we would really need to punish you for such a heretic act against your master"

He stared into her sultry powerful stare, and she could see the impatient earning that tortured her beloved peasant. Then they heard a quiet yelp, followed by the door slamming behind them

"Jaune… was that Ruby?"

"…yes"

"Did you forget your key card again?"

"…maybe?"

Pyrrha went to hit his head with the whip, but it was a lame stroke made more to symbolise her surrender to his hopeless condition

"I guess it really can't be helped"

She turned around. Her hands started the delicate work of removing the strings and straps to her splendorous outfit. Shortly after the excitement came back to him as her garments drifted down her sides, and opened up to her smooth creamy white back

* * *

As usual she woke by his unruly slumber. He turned his side to her, which was common for his sleeping pattern, but had a tendency to wake her up. This was normally the reason why, even with nights as these, they would still often wake up in their own beds, but just as she was leaving, an arm grabbed her, and sent her back into their cuddle

"Please Pyrrha… just stay a little more"

She nestled herself against his bare body. Her eyes sought into the darkness, seeking to accustom themselves to it. She looked at the scratches from where the cuffs had been tied to the bedpost and the marks from where the bed had shocked the wall. It was damage, undeniable, evidence, but she felt it as an accomplishment and took pride in it as a sign of their capability and love. Her mind was brought back as he intertwined his fingers. Hot breath blew out on her shoulders in a regular annoying pace, but she took it as one of the only cons of tenderness

"Jaune… I want you to know. You're right"

"Hmm…"

"You are the only one that will ever be allowed to be this close

There is a little tag… on the collar, as joke of course; you belong to me, but, just as I belong to you, and no one else. I love you for all the things you do. The way you treat not just me, but... anybody else as well. I sometimes think about, if you think about the things... I sometimes say- but don't. The only thing you should remember is when I say I love you, for I do Jaune, I really do..."

She could hear him adjust himself behind her. The hot breath disappeared, and soon gentle fingers began to pat her fiery mane, and a groggy voice send sweet murmurs in her ear

"Even when I forget my key card?

"Even when you goof up horrible"

"Even I Ruby might have glimpsed?"

"Even if you might have traumatize your best friend for life"

He let his arm fall to her side, and carefully turned her to face his cheeky smile

"What if she tells Yang?"

"Well… We would just have to invite her in, don't we?"

A giggle played in her voice, but she were silenced as Jaune brought his mouth closer to her ear

"What if I break loose? Again?"

"Then your innocent little goddess will just have to enjoy riding out your more… merciless side, again"

She felt his hand wander, not as gently as before as it settled for her breast, and yet again, she felt a familiar item poking at her thigh

"Are you trying to break our record?"

Jaune answered by clamping his mouth down on her. She was passive to his tongues invasion, and she relished in the arms that swung around her. As the need for air became too much she was a allowed a last spoken thought before they would start again

"You really are my champion"


	3. An Unorthodox Following Epilogue

Pyrrha tried to follow what was happening around her; down at the teacher's desk Port was rambling on about his adventures in his youth, around her, her classmates showed a mixed interest in his stories, varying from 'appearing to be listening' to 'given up all hope' A couple of seats to her right sat Ruby who would occasionally glance at her, but then suddenly retract her eyes back and WHY dear Oum did she have to be so tired

What Pyrrha felt was something her sheltered childhood and dedicated training seldom had allowed her to experience. The regret of an impulse decision that in the moment had felt natural, but in retrospect only would come to course regret. In this case, she was sleepier than she had ever been before in her entire life

The monotone voice of the old teacher lulled the classroom into a trance, but she had to resist. Even though some of the professor's classes might seem somewhat uninteresting, it was important to keep up a façade of interest, at least out of respect for old man, but she knew her body was starting to give up

Why? She was at the peak of her physical excellence, she was at the top of her class. She was looked at as a amazon of steel, and she had the nerve and will to match it. Had she overdone it with the training? Was she simply overworked?

She was tired because that goofball that was her boyfriend had decided to ravish her like some animal at one O'clock in morning, and he was just sitting there acting all normal, that would say, as oblivious as ever to everything around him. Sure there was the accident earlier, but what did he expect when trying to sweet talk on the stairs. What was even going through his mind during these lectures? Could he not detect her rage nor Ruby's nervous looks, poor girl, she would need to take a moment to talk to her, later that is, right now she was just so very, very tired

The next thing she registered was the bell going off. For a moment, she just sat in silence and registered the fury of people running out with their bags and books flying around them. She felt Jaune's hand on her shoulder. Then she heard his voice, his concerned voice

"Pyrrha are you all right?"

His poor naïve voice

Oh, she was alright, but he had no idea what she was about to do to him

* * *

For starters, there was the escalation of the training program, which was completely normal considering how well he had been improving. Now he would just have to double up on all the exercises, double pushups, double sit-ups, double sweat, while she had a little lie down to regain some spirit for the evening

As he was showering, she readied herself. First, she undressed herself to the skin, and then she dressed herself again in the tight but thin attire she had given him. He would be far too embarrassed to ever venture into a lingerie store, but she had learned what he wanted. Red silk sat tightly on her curves and satin hugged her frame with red lace, along with black stockings that were tied to a corset bound with scarlet strings and ribbons. Her newest addition was a pair of fingerlegs gloves with velvet crawling up her slender arm. It took some time to put on perfectly, but it made her shine with devilish authority. After making sure the few needed props was in place, the reward, the restraint and the punishment, she waited on him in his bed

The door opened with a bang, and a tired Jaune dragged his body over the threshold. Pyrrha could not help herself to snicker as she saw the quick and curios transformation of him as his whole nature seemed to change. With renewed energy, he slammed the door back in, carefully making sure it was looked properly this time, before he threw away what he had on, and jumped from where he stood down into their bed

Where was the tired wreck that seconds had to lean against the doorframe just to stand up? Now he was fighting an intense battle to relieve her of the binding underwear. Not to say she blamed him. Who would not renew fully with the promise of a touch from their goddess, but still, one gentle touch was supposed to be more than enough for the peasant, otherwise revolt was insured

She pushed him, but she only feel his arms constricting around her. That was really to be expected. After having tried demanding instead of giving, the crave to come would be unavoidable, but this was no good for the discipline. His hands grabbed into the fabric, he was determined, rough even merciless in his actions to liberate her. The temptation to let him was much stronger than it had been the night before

The costume she wore was light and alluring, but unfortunately, even though it inspired affection such as this, it was not built to last through it, and especially not with a man such as Jaune had become. Pyrrha was instantly reminded of that as she heard the back ripping in half, though the brute hardly registered it

Though she could easily top him over if she wanted, Pyrrha thought it funnier to fight a little dirty. She let her fingers glide across his face to get his attentions before pulling him down to her, to let their lips crash. Again, Jaune did not even try to hold himself back, but let his tongue slide in at the first opportunity, but she had not eased the grip on his head, and while he explored her mouth, she turned them around. She slammed his body against the headboard, her hand dived into the nightstand, took up the steel cuffs and quickly locked his arms firmly. Jaune gained a smug expression, the sight his small victory gave him, made it as though he had already won

Pyrrha stood above him, straddling his half-naked body. He really did a number on her. The corset was torn, the suspenders were ripped even her bra strap had been strained too much and now sat loosely on her shoulders. Jaune enjoyed the sight, but felt the steel sink into his wrists

His sly smirk subsided into a tortured grimace, and it delighted her as all those wicked thing she could do to him passed her mind. He was still in dire need of some punishment after that that little stunt he just pulled off

She fell down between his legs, and rested her head on his smooth thigh as she contemplated this

"That's a fair thought to lie between a lover's legs"

Jaune did not retort. He knew anything that did not comply with her was only going to come back to him as pain

"Do you like the cuffs? I had them made just for you"

"They're fine"

She could almost hear the struggle the steel chain was being forced through

"Are you sure? You wouldn't rather be without?"

She lifted herself closer to him so her hands could discover the improvements on his body. She thought his abs might had become a tiny bit harder than last time, but then again, it was hard to tell

"There isn't some things you will like to do, if you wasn't bond?"

She moved her hand down to lightly, just, gliding along his boxers. She was not massaging or stroking, not providing any feeling of real pleasure, but just slowly touching his now quite impressive erection. Her face wore the most devilish grin he had ever seen before

"What I would WHAT?"

"What would you do right now if you wasn't tied down?"

Jaune swallowed the biggest ball of spit he had ever felt in his throat. He tried to relax, let his arms fall down and be free from the pressure

"I-I guess I would-"

"Would what Jaune?"

"I would take-"

"Take what?"

"Take you"

His restrained voice made it sound more like a confession, but the despair caused her even more joy

"How would you take me?"

"I-I would bring my arms around you, and bring you underneath me"

"And?"

"A-and I would rip the last clothing you have to shreds so I can see your beautiful body completely"

"And?"

"You will bring your lips up, and kiss m-my manhood as passionately as you will kiss my lips. You will take it in, deeper than ever before, while you tongue tease me all the way, and it will be too much, far, far too much. Though I don't want to, I will hold your head as I... I... can't"

"Try!"

"As I empty d-down y-your throat"

"So forceful... makes we wonder what will happen next?"

" I will push you down on your back while I lock my arms around. You will place a soft kiss on my collarbone, and end it with a nibble as you always does and- Pyrrha I can't take it, please could you not"

"No! Continue"

"I will part your legs and thrust into. You will moan softly in my ear as you embraces me, but I will silence you when I set my lips to yours, and you will let my tongue in again as it begs at our teeth. As the need for air breaks the kiss I will start to move, I will remove myself, but then quickly hammer back in, be-because…"

"Because?"

"Because I wouldn't could stand being away for you! Your warmth, your tightness, your embrace! I will hold you tightly as I thrust into you again, faster and faster, and oh Pyrrha! Pyrrha please I beg you"

She doubted he could feel anything else by now, aside from the cold restraint. The chain was being stretched further than she thought possible, even more than it had been the last night. Her free hand had started to wander down on her own body. It was only passable compared to the bliss Jaune could give her, but it was still a lot more than what she offered him. She gently started to massage around her bud in a practiced motion, as she watched Jaune squirm in longing

"Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Could you continue your story? Please-"

"I want to feel you around me as your moans becomes louder until they turns into ragged screams. Your screams will beg for more and more, and I will have no other options but to obey. My hands will wander to touch and feel all those places I could only dream to be near during the day. My palms will caress your skin, they will hold your hips, your thighs, your b-breast, oh Pyrrha, your breast"

"What about my breasts?"

"I will feel their softness in my hands, your perfect sweet bosom a-and I will take on nipple against my fingers and you will moan louder than you ever had done before, but it would not be enough- I will let my head sink down between them and take on of them into my mouth-"

"You big baby-"

"And you will squeal and wail as I move as fast as I possibly can. I will lift your legs across my shoulders. It would make it easier for me, and you will scream that I'm too rough, but you love it, you will keep screaming it, but I can see how much you want it, and I'll be building up to my release even though either of us want it to stop. I will drive in and out with as much ferocity as I can while thinking about anything else in hope it would make it last longer, but your voice will be filling my head, and, and, and-"

"And what then?"

"I will hold you close as we come together. I will release deep into you, and you'll take it all, all of me-"

His eyes was closed, his whole face contracted in fear that he had taken it too far, but when he opened them the sight that met him was her smile and her hand around the head of his member

"You really have become quite fond of those pills I have been taking"

She got up from him, and stretched her fingers, still coated in her orgasm, and he licked it clean. It was always funny to see how desperate he became after these sessions, but she would not let his efforts go unrewarded, she reached for the bottle with chocolate sauce on the stand and poured some on her chest. The liquid streamed slowly down her, and covered her creamy skin, it dripped down her side, it laid across her breast, a few drops even landed on Jaune's torso before it solidified. Pyrrha swooped a finger across her cleavage to scoot some up, so he could have a taste and Jaune ate it with a paralyzed expression. She reached out to grab the headboard as she lightly bent over to smother him

The whole bed jolted as jaune eagerly sank his head down into her bosom and ate the sweet substance with fierce appetite. He needed to get it off her, he needed to clean her skin, he needed to lick her chest clean so he could taste her body, fresh and pure

When the finished, as good as he could without arms, she sank back and regarded him thoughtfully

"But would that all that really be enough- Enough for a champion?"

"No… No it would not…"

"Tell me- What will you do then"

"I-I will raise up and get on my knees…"

"Yes-"

"I will turn you around"

A knock made the door to the room jerk so violently so only the lock kept it from flying off

"A-and I will discipline you"

The second sets of knocks was hammered unto the door with so much force cracks, big cracks, started to form on the side, too serious to ignore

Shit, just when it started to get good

She got up, and left Jaune. As anger took hold of lust and will, she grabbed the whip, half as reflex and half in a banale attempt to frighten of the intruder

"Pyrrha! You c-can't just open like that!"

She went over to her own bed, and hurriedly threw the sheet around her body. She gave a quick pose, and was instantly confirmed of its appeal by the sound of the rattling chain once again effectively restricted his movements

She opened door and was very surprised with the site of a very frustrated Yang, though Just as Pyrrha's surprise dissolved, Yang's furry seemed to vanquish as well. This could be fun, and why not? Her and Jaune's innocent love had been the course of many remarks from her. How it thrilled her to see the brawling prankster looking like a frightened chipmunk, perhaps she would not even mind being the victim of a little joke...

* * *

"Wow…"

Pyrrha made a deep satisfied sigh as Jaune finally rolled of her. She had by now completely lost track about what time it was, for how long they had been at it, or how many rounds they had done. The only thing that had made up her entire world for the last many hours was Jaune, and the pleasure he had provided her

"You really stand by our words"

"What else did you expect? I am an Arc after all"

Jaune could not remember a time he had been more tired. He let his head sink into the pillow, and listened with half open eyes to the sound of their racing heartbeats finding back into a steady pulse. Even though Pyrrha was almost asleep, she was not tired enough to pass off the offer of his arms

"I'm sorry I ripped your night clothes, but you think I can make up for it with a date or something, you know it's saturday and everything"

"Perhaps Jaune, perhaps"

She giggled drowsily into the pillow

"This was amazing, though it would be good to go back to the gentler fashion when Ren and Nora comes back. I would be nice to get some decent sleep for once"

The mention of the homecoming of the other half of the team sparked a light in Jaune's head. It desperately tried to find something that seemed forgotten, but when Pyrrha wrapped her fingers around his hand, all he saw was darkness around him

Before he left the conscious world he tried to imaginate if there were a sweeter dream than this moment where he held her tightly

* * *

It was so late it was practically morning when Ren and Nora was making their way through the empty halls

the journey from the village to the school is long and strenuous, so they were glad it had already become saturday when they arrived. That would give them peace to rest. This was something Ren particularly looked forward to, though judging by the way Nora skipped ahead, it did not look like it was what she had in mind

"Nora! Calm down... Everyone else is trying to sleep"

"I'm sorry Ren but I can't help it, I'm just so excited to be back with Ruby and Yang and Blake and Weiss... And the two lovebirds of course"

She turned her usual cheeky grin to him, something he had loved during their excursion, but this time it did not help on the overlapping sense of worry that came to him. He knew jaune did posses urges that might be more carnal than his, perhaps even more than most people, considering the amount of adrenaline that pumped through him and Pyrrha after a normal day of hectic workouts

He just wished they would exercise caution if they were to engage themselves in something passionate

as soon as they rounded the last corner, Nora ran for the door, and Ren had hardly time to chide her for that before she opened it

"oh look at the way they fell asleep in each other's arms, isn't that just adorable"

Adorable? Adorable! This mess! Pillows, sheets, blankets all laid spread across the floor, the beds were scattered around the room, the door had scratches all along the sides, someone had thrown everything on Pyrrha's desk down on the floor, and smeared it with chocolate sauce, several of their nightstands had been tipped over, to say nothing of the massive crack that threatened to break their bed in half any second. In short; It looked like the sleeping couple had been the course of an immense hurricane that had destroyed most of their room

"Adorable! can you believe any of this?!"

Nora's eyes glided across the room, as it was first now she noticed the chaos around them and immediately her eyes filled with rage

"They held an amazing super awesome pillow fight while we were gone, AGAIN!"


End file.
